Vampire Chronics vol 1
by Rockerllama
Summary: This isn't really a book crossover. It's kinda like Salem's Lot if you saw the movie or if you read the book by Stephen King. Vampire hunter Tex Madden is looking for the vampire lord in a small town. He meets up with a kid named Jonny, and together they
1. The beginning

Okay, this isn't a mimato story… I thought it would be cool if I did something else for a change… (Mimato haters should die!) Anyway my brother helped me write this story. It's supposed to be funny, I hope you like it…

**Vampire Chronics**

**VOL.1**

It was 2007, on a rainy day. It was late, and he went into an all night bar. He looked around. It was empty except for a couple sitting in a booth making out.

"Hey, give me a beer." He tilted his hat to see the lady bartender. She wasn't hot, but she wasn't ugly either.  
"Here ya go, bub." The bartender placed the bottle on the table and started collecting the empty coasters and napkins.  
He finished his beer and put a ten on the table. "Keep the change." He said to the bartender, and fixed his jacket. "It's gonna be a long night."

Tex Madden walked across the lonely road. "Brr… it's cold." He hugged his jacket closer as he looked at the emptiness. 'Snap.' A twig. He turned to where the noise came from. 'Snap.' Another twig. He turned around to see the dead face of a girl.

"Aaaahhhh!" he screamed as she threw him ten feet across the road.  
"Ha, ha, ha." The girl smiled and disappeared. 'Snap,' Tex looked up to see the girl hovering over him. Getting closer, and closer, she picked him up by the collar.

"Well, if it isn't Tex Madden," she said. Her breath was cryptic. Flesh fell from her mouth as she talked. She smiled as her eyes turned a bloody red. "I'm hungry!" She bent her head in towards his neck.  
"I don't think so." Tex pulled out a stake from under his jacket and stabbed her right through her heart.  
She screamed a high-pitched scream. It was like murder. Her jawbones detached as her eyes got really big. She screamed again and turned to ashes. It blew away with the wind.  
"One down, twenty thousand to go." Tex picked up his stake and blew off the ashes. He placed it behind his pants and walked on.

"Jonny Westerland Maxville, what have I told you about that junk?" His mother screamed.  
"Only after I do my homework." Jonny rolled his eyes, closed his comic book, and pulled out his textbook, 'Science is the Future'.  
"That's better," She closed his door.  
Jonny huffed, "That's crap." He threw his textbook on the floor and re-opened "The Legend of Dracula." Jonny reached over and turned his radio on, full blast.

His mother looked at Jonny's door from downstairs. "Kids these days." She shook her head and continued reading the newspaper.

Ms. Maxville could hardly hear the doorbell over her son's stupid rock music. First, only one ring. When Ms. Maxville didn't open the door, the visitor began ringing furiously to get attention. Ms. Maxville shouted to Jonny to "turn the damn radio off, or else!" and opened the door to see who the visitor was.

It wasn't Mr. Tex Madden.

"Oh, Elsie! It's nice to see you," said Ms. Maxville to the visitor, a middle-aged woman with light blonde hair and hazel eyes.  
"Can I come in Heather?" she asked. "I'm in a mood for a drink."  
"Sure," said Ms. Maxville, not in the least suspicious, as though entertaining short-notice guests wasn't uncommon. "What would you like, dear, I've got lemonade…"  
"I'm not in the mood for lemonade, dear." Replied Elsie.  
"Are you sure? I squeezed it this morning."  
"No… I'm really in the mood for… blood!"

Elsie jumped onto Ms. Maxville from behind and drained her dry in about ten seconds.

Jonny suddenly felt… in the mood… for beer, no, lemonade. Jonny took his 'Legend of Dracula' with him to the kitchen. When he entered, he screamed a high-pitched scream at the sight of the empty lemonade pitcher on the table.

"Hello, Jonny boy." Said Elsie, smiling.  
"Where's mom?" Jonny asked, but suddenly stopped when he saw Elsie's vampire fangs. "Cool costume teeth, Elsie." Complimented Jonny.  
"Come, take a closer look," Elsie said.  
"Okay," Jonny answered, going over to Elsie.

Jonny looked at Elsie's teeth and compared them to Dracula's picture. "Yours are small and midgety," he said. Elsie lost her patience and started to bite him. "Uh, oh," Jonny said, stuffing his comic book into her mouth.

Elsie tore up the comic and chased Jonny up the stairs to his room. Jonny looked for something to fight with… "Maybe this thing'll be useful for once." Jonny said, picking up his… Science book. He flipped through it for some helpful hints on killing vampires, but could only find some helpful hints on killing frogs… not even vampire frogs.

"Anyway…" Jonny said, throwing the book on the floor. "I gotta kill a vampire!"  
'Bang, bang' Elsie pounded on the door. "Let me in Jonny boy. Let's play!"  
"Uh… maybe later." Jonny rummaged around his toy box. He picked up a sling- shot he got for Christmas. "This'll work!" He smiled. He takes out his Swiss army knife and shaves down the butt end of the slingshot.  
"I'm coming Jonny!" Elsie says, scratching on the door.

After a couple of minutes, Jonny finally shaves a sharp end to the slingshot. Jonny walks over to the door, ready to turn the handle when Elsie breaks in on her own.

"Ha! Let's play!"

Elsie looks around the room, but Jonny is missing.

"Ha! Let's play!" Jonny says, stabbing her in the back, through her heart.  
"EEEEEEAAAAAHH!" Elsie screamed, trying to reach the stake, but can't. She falls out the window and turns to ashes before hitting the ground. She goes with the wind.

Jonny looks out the window. "There goes my sling-shot."

Jonny runs downstairs to fetch his mom. But he finds her dead, pale body in the middle of the doorway to the kitchen.

"Mom, stop fooling around. We're outta lemonade." Jonny walked past her. "Fool, leaving the door open. Any old body can come in." Jonny closed the door. Ms. Maxville still lay on the floor.  
"Mom?" Jonny asked. "Mom?" Jonny turned her over. Her face is deadly pale and her eyes and mouth are wide open.  
"Uh… you're drooling on the floor." Jonny looks at the puncture wounds on his mother's neck.  
"What the hell are those?" He looks across the kitchen at his torn "Dracula" comic book. He remembers that Dracula bit people's necks.  
"Aahh! Mom's dead!" Jonny raced to the phone to call the cops.

"Cops, cops…" Jonny looked through the phonebook for the police number. "Here we go…" Jonny finds the number, but its torn out at the corner. He calls the number anyway.

Tex Madden returns to his office. "What a long day, yet only one vampire. Where are they all?" He was about to lie down when the telephone rang. "I'll let the answering machine get that." Tex said, closing his eyes. 'Ring,' again… 'Ring,' again.

"Damn it!" Tex curses.  
The next time the phone rang, Tex picked it up.  
"Cops? I've been calling every ten seconds!" Jonny yelled.  
"Why didn't you leave a message?" Tex replied.  
"Cops? My mom's dead!" Jonny yelled, then hung up.

The next time the phone rang, Tex picked it up.

"Cops? My mom's dead!" Jonny yelled.  
"I'm not the cops, kid." Tex replied.  
"Cops? Mom got dead by a bloodsucking lady!" Jonny yelled, then hung up.  
"Damn it!" Tex cursed.

So it continued for the better part of an hour.

When Jonny opened his front door, there was a visitor.

It wasn't Elsie.

It wasn't Ms. Maxville, either.

It was Mr. Tex Madden. "You called, kid, 300 times?"  
"Cops?" Jonny said. "Where's your badge?"  
"Don't got a badge, kid. I'm not the…"  
"Where's your gun? Cops?"  
"Don't got a gun, kid. I've just got a …"  
"Cops? Let me see the … thing."  
"I've got a stake, kid. I'm not the…"  
"Can we eat the steak? Cops?"  
"No, kid. And I'm not the… never mind. Do you have any… beer?"  
"No way, cops." Said Jonny.  
"Got any lemonade?" asked Tex.  
"Uh… yeah." Jonny said. He got a cup and was pouring nothing from the lemonade pitcher when he remembered that his mom needed to make more.  
"Mom! Make more lemonade!" he yelled.

In the meantime, he put ice in the cup and peed in it, hoping that Mr. Tex cops wouldn't guess that there wasn't any beer.

"Mmm… smooth!" Tex said, coughing after a taste. "It's quite sour, and a little more yellow than I remember…"  
Tex came upon Ms. Maxville's body. "Oh, here's your poor dead mother, Jonny."  
"Yeah, cops. My mom's not feeling too well."  
"What?" Tex said, confused.  
"Cops?"  
"What?"  
"Cops?"  
"Never mind."  
"What?"  
"Cops… d'oh!" Tex said.

Jonny and Tex decided that a nice cup of water will be good to talk about "matters."

"Smooth…" Tex says after drinking a gulp of water.  
"So… cops." Jonny says.  
"Well, I think that your mother got bitten by a vampire."  
"A vampire? But it was a lady! Aren't vampires only guys?" Jonny looks at his comic book and sighs.  
"They can be a man or lady. A vampire is a vampire." Tex sips his water.  
"So that's how we kill it then… cops?"  
"Yep. A stake through the heart should work. But we must protect ourselves, with garlic and a cross. Maybe some holy water."  
"A steak? Hmm… garlic would be great with a steak." Jonny heads towards the refrigerator. "Where do we get 'dem holy water at?"  
"At a church probably."

Tex decides it's getting late. "Hey, kid. I've got work tomorrow. I have to go."  
"Okay cops." Jonny opens the door.  
"Do you… are you going to be okay? By yourself?"  
"Myself? I have mom remember?" Jonny points at Ms. Maxville lying on the ground.  
"Uh… I think you should come with me… it would be safer." Tex said.  
"Where cops? To the station? But I didn't do anything wrong, cops?"  
"No, to my office. You can stay there."  
"Okay cops."

Jonny and Tex leave the Maxville's house and walk to Tex's office.

"It would be easier if we caught the bus, cops." Jonny says, looking around.  
"Nah, that costs money."  
"Is it safe out here? Cops? With the vampires?" Jonny says, looking around.  
"Well, I'm prepared." Tex grabs his stake and shows it to Jonny.  
"Cool… thing, cops."

They reach the office, and head up to the 10th floor. Tex opens the door, and the lights turn on automatically.

"We're home." Tex said.

Well, that's about all for now. Tell me what you think about it and I'll finish up the rest of the story. (I already have the rest of the story, but I'm too lazy to type it all now. I guess you'll just have to wait) evil laughs


	2. Vampire Chronics vol1 chapter 2

"This isn't my house, cops… where's mom?" Jonny said. Now Tex was getting suspicious.

"Are you okay, kid?" Tex asked, thinking that just losing his mom to vampires must've made Jonny go crazy.

"Define 'you'," Jonny replied. Tex paused.

"What grade are you in, kid?"

"6th grade. I'm also fifteen years old. My teacher says that I have an IQ of 45 and that makes me 'mentally challenged'. Huh, 'IQ'. I can't even spell it."

"That explains all the… weirdness."

"Yeah. Stupid vampires. My mom had me in her tummy and her doctor told her to abort, or whatever, and… yeah. Yeah, cops?"

That night, Tex slept on the couch with the stake under his pillow, and Jonny slept under the bed with a steak under his. Garlic bulbs were all over the place, even in Tex's socks and underwear.

In the morning, Jonny managed to get an entire bulb of garlic up his nostril. Everything smelled like garlic.

Tex had a shopping list. On it was listed: 'cross' and 'holy water'. Jonny wrote his own list. On it was listed: 'KROWZ' and 'ZODA WATER', right next to 'STEAC' and 'LEMANAID'.

It was a sunny day, and Tex and Jonny walked to church. "I've never been in one of these," he said, pointing to the mouth of a statue standing next to the front door.

"Stay by me." Tex said to Jonny.

"Sure cops. Are you going to use your… thing?"

Tex checked his pockets. He had forgotten the stake. Tex swore loudly, and people inside the church stared and wanted to throw Tex out.

"Don't worry cops, I've got mine." Jonny said, patting a large, squishy lump in his pocket. Tex received a couple of tiny metal crosses and two small jars of holy water. Tex gave one of each to Jonny. Jonny put the cross in his pocket.

On the way out, Tex noticed that Jonny had drunk all his holy water.

"Mmm… that was some tasty water." Jonny said, putting the empty vial in one of the pews. "My tummy feels funny."

"You're not supposed to drink the holy water." Tex turned back to pick up some more.

Then Jonny started to glow. His fingers, then his body, to his feet. "Cool."

Tex turned around to see Jonny. It was like a bright aura. It soon faded away into his pocket. It was glowing.

"Hey!" Jonny said pulling out the steak. It was glowing. "Cool! My steak has powers!"

"Uh… turn it around." Tex points to the steak.

Jonny turns it over to see the cross is glowing, not the steak. "Darn! My steak doesn't have powers!"

Jonny and Tex head out of the church. It was about 1:00pm and it was very hot and sunny.

"So cops? Was church fun or what?"

"Uh…hopefully we won't have to do that again."

"My head hurts…" Jonny complains, taking out his steak. "My steak smells weird."

"It's probably old." Tex looks at it.

The steak is turning green on the corners, and fuzzy mold is growing on the part Jonny was touching. A bad smell came from it. Tex almost passed out. "I think you better throw that thing away."

"But it's my protection, cops!"

"Jonny, that thing is over due. Just hand it to me." Tex stretches out a hand.

"No! It's my steak!"

"Jonny, kid. I'll give you my stake okay?"

"Okay cops." Jonny hands over the gross, smelly steak. Tex touches it and feels the fuzzy mold. He almost vomits as he lets the thing fall to the ground.

"Why'd you do that for? Cops?" Jonny stares at the steak.

"I need to wash my hands." Tex says, feeling light-headed.

"I have holy water."

"I…" Tex faints.

Tex's head hits the ground. Hard.

"Uh oh, was I supposed to do something?" Jonny said, staring at Tex on the ground. "Get up cops. People are looking."

But Tex is out unconscious. Jonny drags Tex's body to the bus stop, calling for a fireman. A bus pulls up to the stop and the doors open.

"Oh, Mrs. Fireman!" Jonny said to the black male bus driver. "Help Mr.Tex Cops!"

The bus driver said, "Don't you need a doctor?"

"Yes! A fireman!" Jonny said. This lady's stupid! Jonny thought.

This kid's mental! The bus driver thought. The driver picked up Tex and gave Jonny and Tex a ride to the hospital.

Tex checked out of the hospital an hour later. By then, it was getting dark. Tex and Jonny were leaving, and then Jonny said, "I didn't know you had hair, cops!"

"Of course I have…" Tex started, feeling for his… hat. It wasn't there. "My hat's gone!" Tex shouted. As the sun went down, Tex ran back into the hospital. Jonny followed.

Inside the hospital, Tex collected his precious hat and turned to leave. But the night had come. Jonny was coming through the door when it suddenly slammed shut, crumpling the edge of his shirtsleeve.

"Help! Help! The door ate my arm!" he screamed.

"Kid, it's only closed on your shirt."

"Help! Help! The door ate my arm! Cops! Fireman!"

Tex pulled Jonny's shirt from the door. Jonny was crying and pointing to the sleeve. Tex suddenly heard a noise, like a whisper. Jonny's cross was glowing. A vampire was in the hospital. Tex reached for a stake. Tex touched some old leftover steak in his pocket and fainted. Jonny remembered what he had to do and threw his cross at Tex's prone body instead.

"Oh crap." Jonny realized he forgot to catch Tex and picked up his cross.

Tex awoke immediately, grabbing his cross and pulling his stake out of his belt buckle. Jonny and Tex looked around suspiciously, eyeing for anything unusual.

Tex heard more whispers as he and Jonny walked closer to the morgue. Tex heard a sucking sound.

"It's in here." Tex points.

"What cops?" Jonny says.

"Shhh!" Tex opens the door and flicks on the light.

A nurse and doctor are drinking lemonade and watching a water polo game on TV. The whispers were the radio, playing classical music.

"What a relief." Tex said putting his stake away.

"They have lemonade cops!" Jonny walks in and takes the pitcher and pours himself a cup. The nurse and doctor look at him weirdly.

"Uh… allow myself to introduce… myself." Tex said. "I'm Tex Madden."

"Hi." The nurse smiles and looks at the T.V.

"What are you doing here?" The doctor says.

"What are YOU doing here?" Jonny echoes.

"We work here." The doctor looked annoyed.

"Well… yeah cops?" Jonny looked at Tex.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Tex said and pulled Jonny out the door, closing it behind him.

A group of nuns are gliding past them from the main hall. They are laughing and you can't see their faces.

Jonny stares at them funny.

"I thought… they're wearing roller blades!" Jonny points. Indeed, they are wearing roller blades. They "float" across the floor laughing.

"Weirdo's." Jonny said, wishing he had roller blades too.

Tex and Jonny finally leave the hospital. It was now almost 11:00pm.

Tex tummy grumbles loudly.

"Do you need to poo? Cops?"

"Uh… no Jonny."

"Well, when my butt grumbles, mom says I should poo."

"Uh, Jonny… when was the last time your butt grumbled?"

"Just this morning, cops."

"Did you go poo?"

"No thanks, cops. It's too late to poo."

Tex thought about this. Either Jonny meant that it was too late at night to use the bathroom, or… he did "use the bathroom", but not in the bathroom. Tex hoped it was the first one.

"Could I get roller blades, cops?"

"No Jonny. That costs money."

"Thanks cops! You're the best."

Tex and Jonny went to a restaurant to eat. They found a nice joint called KFC and went in. A sign said:

PLEASE WAIT TO BE SEATED BY A HOSTESS

Tex read the sign out loud.

"I didn't know you could read, cops." Jonny said.

"I can count to a thousand, too." Tex said sarcastically.

"Wow." Said Jonny.

A man seated Jonny and Tex. "Thanks, Hostess!" Jonny called.

Tex ordered… a steak. Jonny saw it and started looking for vampires. Tex ordered the special, "Chicken of the Sea" and some lemonade for Jonny.

When the food came, Jonny asked, "is this chicken that I have… or is this fish… that I have?"

"It's both." Said Tex, chewing some steak.

When they were finished, Tex paid the check. Suddenly, Jonny's stomach rumbled. "Uh oh," Tex said, "Go to the bathroom." Then, to make sure Jonny understood, he added, "and poo."

"You're not mom." Jonny said, pointing to Tex.

Tex did his best to sound like a woman.

"Go to the bathroom and poo, sweetie."

"Okay mom." Jonny said, and went to the boy's room.

Tex waited for a really long time.

Okay! I hoped you liked the second part of the story. It took me forever to write it. Please review!


	3. Vampire Chronics vol1 chapter 3

Jonny came back 3 hours later.

"Y'know they have ice in the bathroom?" Jonny said.

"What?" Tex said.

"Yeah. At first it smelled sour… so I tried some." Jonny said, "It was sour."

"You ate the ice?" Tex looked at him dumbfounded.

"Yeah. Cause I thought it would be good with my lemonade."

"Tex looked ill.

"Then I played 'bobbing for apples', except I used the ice for bobbing." Jonny laughed. "They kept slipping around this pool thing. I guess it was slippery cause the ice was melting. It was fun Tex cops. You should try it, except they need more ice."

"You ate ALL the ice?"

"Yep. Tex cops. Then I doo-dooed in the pool where the ice was. I was trying to flush the toilet, but the handle was broken. Only water came out."

"So the poo is still in there?"

"No Tex cops! I took some towels they had on the sink and threw the doo-doo away."

"So the doo-doo is in the trash can?"

"Yep Tex cops! In the trashcan! I'm so smart!"

"We should leave now." Tex left a tip, which Jonny picked up.

'Dumb Tex cops. Leaving money on the table.' Jonny thought.

It was now 2:15am and Tex was tired.

Tex and Jonny walked all the way home, which was only a block away. They went into the apartment and fell asleep immediately.

Tex awoke at 11:00am in the morning.

"Good evening!" Jonny said, happily watching 'Psycho.'"

"Are you scared?" Tex asked.

"No, if I were the lady in the bathtub, I wouldn't have closed the curtain. Then I would see the killer." Jonny said.

"Yeah, but the water would go on the floor."

"Yeah, but at least I wouldn't scream like a girl when he opens the curtain." Jonny turns the French subtitles on.

The doorbell rang and Jonny screamed a high-pitched, girly scream. Tex looked at Jonny.

"What?" Jonny said.

Tex laughed and looked through the eyehole. It was a woman with a cart. Tex opened the door.

"Food on demand?" the lady said.

"You ordered food?" Tex looked at Jonny.

"I was hungry."

The maid pushed the whole cart into the room.

"I'll be back with the other carts," The lady said.

"How many carts did you buy?"

"Only a few," Jonny said.

42 carts of food arrived.

1/3 of the carts had lemonade. 1/3 had garlic bulbs, and the last 1/3 had… steak-raw. Tex tried to send it all back, but the kitchen wouldn't take it. Tex's bill increased by over a thousand dollars.

Tex and Jonny ate as much as they could and then Tex gave the bountiful leftovers to the homeless people on the corner. When they returned, Tex went to take a shower.

Right when Tex started singing Prince's "Raspberry Beret", Jonny pulled open the shower curtain and yelled "Ahh!" in a girly voice. He was holding a banana covered with… blood. Tex, annoyed but not scared, said "I'm the one who's supposed to scream, not you, kid." Jonny then closed the shower curtain and tried again. Tex took the banana away (which turned out to be covered with tomato paste, not blood) and told Jonny to get out.

"Okay, okay, but don't stab me," Replied Jonny, leaving.

Tex ate the banana and got out of the shower, smiling.

At 3:30pm, Tex and Jonny went out to look for vampires. Tex had the stake, a cross, some garlic spray, and some holy water. Jonny had some garlic spray (the only weapon he wouldn't eat) and the cross.

They passed the town cemetery at about 5:00pm, since they walked the whole way. The crosses started glowing. After that, Tex decided to stay around the cemetery until nightfall. At 7:30 the sun went down (not exactly 7:30, but close) Fog started to cloud the air, and Tex tried to move into an open area. "I'm blind!" Jonny said, covering his ears.

The moon came out from behind some clouds, and the crosses were glowing like crazy. Then the fog cleared a little, and Tex saw that they were surrounded by vampires, who had gathered in the fog.

"Ooh, an angry mob!" Jonny said, "Let me be in the mob too!"

There were maybe, 20 vampires, some men and some women.

"Jonny," Tex said.

"Yeah cops?"

"I think we'll need to get some better weapons."

"Darn! I left my Super soaker TM at home!" said Jonny, stomping his foot.

As the mob began to move in, Tex said to Jonny, "Remember your garlic spray?"

"Yeah cops?"

"Well, spray anything that moves okay?"

"Sure cops."

Tex looked at the mob of vampires. He pulled out two stakes from his belt and unleashed a can of whoop-a$$. Half of the mob turned and rushed him and the other half laughed at Jonny and his spray bottle.

"Beware!" Jonny said, changing the nozzle from stream to squirt.

"What are you going to do?" A lady vampire said with a Russian accent.

"Whatever the f I want." Jonny said as he sprayed her in the face.

The lady vampire screamed as her flesh began to fall off her skull and ate away at anything it touched. She finally turned to dust as Jonny started spraying all the other vampires. Getting too spray happy, something banged into Jonny and he quickly started spraying it.

"OWW! My eyes!" Tex yells, "They burn!"

"Why won't you die?" Jonny said, still spraying him.

"Cut that out kid." Tex grabbed the spray bottle away from Jonny.

"What's wrong with you Cops?" Jonny asked.

"You were spraying my EYES!" Tex screamed.

A vampire grabbed Tex from behind. He dropped his stakes and the garlic spray. Jonny picked up the garlic spray and threw it to Tex. He cannot see as it hits him on the head and spills garlic all over the vampire.

"Jonny… goodbye." As the vampire turns to ashes.

"Mommy?" Jonny said as he runs over to Tex.

"Thanks kid." Tex said.

Jonny sinks to the ground as his mother's ashes blow away with the wind. Jonny started to cry.

"Kid, are you all right?" Tex asked.

"My mom's dead." Jonny replied.

"I'm sorry." Tex retrieved his stake and stabbed it into the ground where Jonny's mother's ashes were.

"I'm all out of garlic spray." Jonny said at last. He looked over to Tex, who is silently praying.

"I didn't know you were a pagan?"

"I'm not… I mean… let's just pray, okay?"

"For what?"

"Your mom."

"Do you think she's in heaven?"

"I hope so."

It is about 10:30pm. "We should go." Tex said.

"Okay cops." Jonny looked back one last time at his mother's grave.

Back at the hotel, Tex and Jonny threw down their gear and plopped down on the couch. Tex was relieved that his job was done, but Jonny looked sad.

"Still thinking about your mom, kid?"

Jonny nodded.

"Don't worry," Tex said, "I'll find you someplace to stay."

"You'll let me stay with you, cops?"

"Er… that's not what I meant-…"

"You can be my mom!"

"No, I-…"

"I love you, mom cops!"

Jonny hugged Tex tightly. But when he let go, he asked, "Mom cops, where do vampires come from?"

"Uh oh," Tex said, "The Vampire lord must still be out there somewhere."  
"Do vampires come from eggs? Or cabbage patches? Or storks?"

"They come from other vampires."

"Ew! I know what that's called!"

"You do?"

"Duh, I read comic books," Jonny said. "It's called 'specks'!"

"You mean sex," Tex corrected.

"What's that?"

"Never mind."

"Hey, let's call ourselves the 'Vampire Chronics!'" Jonny said.

"Okay, kid," Tex said. "Just stop talking already."

END VAMPIRE CHRONICS VOL. 1

Well, how did you like it? It was my brother and my first story written together. Thanks for reading! Vampire Chronics Vol. 2 coming soon!


End file.
